


Tower Trouble

by WinterWitch611



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Bucky and Clint play a prank on Tony. It's Clint's, literal, ass on the line!





	Tower Trouble

“Pepper!! I need you in my office now!! Like, RIGHT NOW!!”

“Why are you yelling?”

“There is an ass print on my desk!! On my desk, Pepper!!”

“Excuse me? Did you say ass print?” She’s trying not to giggle but can’t help herself. “Tony, I don’t think it’s an ass print.”

“Look… look at this,” Tony barks as he points at his desk, “what is going on in my Tower? You’re in charge here, are you not?”

“Yes. Yes, Tony, I’m in charge here.”

“Then you need to put a stop to this. I can’t have meetings that involve the fate of the planet with ASS PRINTS ON MY DESK!!”

“Alright, calm down, I’ll get FRIDAY to pull the surveillance video and see who the offender is.” She’s really trying to stifle her laughter now, “Offenders,” she says under her breath stressing the word should be plural. She has an idea who it may be.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I’m on it, Tony. Relax.”

“Ummm… actually about that.”

“What?”

“I had FRIDAY disable all surveillance in my personal spaces.”

“Why would you do that?? How am I supposed to find out who did this?”

“I have my reasons,” he says while obviously avoiding eye contact. “You’re resourceful. I’m sure you’ll find a way and bring the miscreant to justice.”

She starts to respond and thinks better of it. Why bother? She shakes her head and rolls her eyes instead. “Okay, I’ll do my best,” she says as she begins to exit the office. “Oh and should I have DUM-E bring you some Windex and paper towels for your desk?” She can’t help the giggle that escapes with that comment.

“Bleach! Something with bleach… ya, know what? Have him bring me matches. I’ll just burn it and buy a new one.” Tony is always so dramatic.

Pepper leaves his office and heads back to her own, a few floors down. She may know who the devious culprits are, but doesn’t exactly want to stop them just yet. This could be fun to watch unfold. Not to mention Tony needs to lighten up. He’s under so much stress he never stops to have a little fun. Even when he does he becomes easily distracted and everything becomes a crisis.

She takes Tony’s private elevator. As soon as the doors open she see it. A perfectly formed ass print on the glass just above the hand rail. She covers her mouth and laughs. Oh this is perfect. Tony is going to flip. This shouldn’t be as entertaining as it is, yet here we are.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come on, Buck, we’re gonna get busted! Tony is gonna ban us from the Tower.”

“We live here. We can’t get banned.”

“Sure we can. He owns the building. He can throw us out if he wants to.”

“Clint, calm down. Do you think that Steve would allow that? He would cut Tony off and he’d cave within a day, shit... half a day! No way he’s going without some Star Spangled ass for longer than a few hours. I mean, come on, you’ve seen that ass… would you?”

“Okay, fine. Let _Operation:Stark Raving Mad_ continue. But if he catches us I think it’s your ass that’s gonna get kicked, not mine!”

“How do you figure? If he matches up the prints I’m pretty sure it’s your perfect ass that’s gonna be on the line. Mmmmm… speaking of your perfect ass. C’mere, I just thought of somewhere else we can defile.” Bucky flashes his devilish grin and grabs Clint’s hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w
> 
> There is an extended version of this that I'm working on... Coming Soon!!


End file.
